


Doing the Right Thing

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after the events of "Unnatural Habits." A human trafficking ring has been uncovered,  Jack's former mentor is in jail, his ex-wife's life in shambles and all he or Phryne can think about is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

It was early morning and Phryne lay awake in her bed. She tried to blame it on the newborn babe whose cries had been heard throughout the night, but knew that wasn’t the real reason for her wakefulness. She had found it difficult to sleep after Jack’s visit and had tossed and turned. She rose, dressed and headed downstairs where a surprised Dot jumped up from her spot at the kitchen table.

“Miss!” she cried. “I haven’t yet prepared your tea, I’m so sorry!”

“No worries, Dot. The baby woke me earlier than my usual hour,” she lied, with a wave of her hand.

For most of the morning Phryne busied herself fussing over Aunt Prudence, Mary and the baby. Helping them pack up and set off for Aunt P’s where Mary would remain in her aunt’s employ. Once they were gone, she found herself at loose ends and slightly agitated. Her mind wandered back to late the previous night.

Jack at her door, his eyes as he’d looked into hers, the meaning behind his words; the way her heart beat faster when he leaned toward her, her mind going a bit fuzzy as she reached for him. _If only Aunt P. hadn’t interrupted_. 

She wandered into the kitchen in an attempt to find something to engage her mind. Dot was preparing a basket.

“If you don’t mind, Miss, I thought I’d take a lunch to Hugh at the station.”

Not one to miss much, Mr. Butler noticed how his mistress perked up at mention of the station.

“Perhaps you’d like me to make up a basket for the Inspector as well Miss?” he asked. “I understand he’s just closed a most difficult case and I’ll wager he won’t take the time to eat while he’s tidying loose ends.”

“The Inspector does tend to neglect himself when he’s working,” she agreed.

“Then it’s only right that his friends should look after him,” Mr. Butler replied.

Phryne smiled. “What a lovely thought. Yes, please make a basket, Mr. B. I can drive us over in the Hispano,” she said to Dot.

Dot blanched at the thought of another ride with Miss Phryne behind the wheel, but resigned herself that it was a small price to pay for all the other wonderful things that came with her job.

* * *

 

Jack sat behind his desk going over the reports from the events of the night before. This was going to take some time to sort out. He had Sydney Fletcher and Chief Commissioner Sanderson, his former father-in-law, below in the cells. Just how far the corruption went was still being uncovered. He closed his eyes for a moment and had leaned on his desk to rub his temples when he heard someone enter the office.

Looking up he was surprised to see Rosie take the seat across his desk. She looked nearly as wrung out as he felt. Collins had informed him that she had come to visit her father in the cells, but he had not expected her stop to see him. He hoped she wasn’t anticipating a continuation of the support he’d provided last night. In the aftermath he’d felt it was the least he could do. He had to be careful now not to create any misunderstanding of his intentions toward her.

“Oh, Jack,” she sighed. “Father looks just awful. And I know he feels terribly about his part in all of this.”

Jack nodded sympathetically. “Yes, well, I’m sure it is all very upsetting.”

“I want you to know that I harbor no ill feelings toward you for the way things have turned out,” she said.

 _How generous_ , Jack thought bitterly. After all, her father’s predicament was entirely of his own making; having turned a blind eye to corrupt and illegal acts in return for his own career advancement. Her fiancé, Sidney Fletcher, was even worse, guilty of kidnapping, extortion and even murder. Just then a voice rang through the station like a bell.

“Hello Hugh! Dotty and I have come to bring nourishment. Is the Inspector in?”

A moment later Phryne Fisher was standing in his doorway, looking as lovely as ever. He felt an immediate quickening of his pulse.

Phryne’s smile faltered momentarily when she saw Rosie sitting opposite Jack, but she recovered quickly.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to intrude. Dot was bringing Hugh some lunch and Mr. Butler prepared some for you, Inspector.” She crossed the room quickly, placed a basket on his desk and turned to leave. “I’ll leave it here for you. I’m sure it will keep.”

She was out the door, leaving only a trace of her perfume behind, before Jack could utter a word.

“Excuse me Rosie.” He stood quickly and called out. “Miss Fisher, a word before you go?”

He caught up with her in the hallway and was suddenly tongue tied. They faced each other in awkward silence. She spoke first, saying quietly,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company, I would never have presumed-” He raised his hand to stop her.

“Please, don’t apologize. Rosie came by to see her father and just stopped in briefly on her way out.”

“Of course.” She nodded. “Well, enjoy the lunch.” She said, a bit too brightly, and made to leave.

He placed his hand on her arm to stop her.

“Miss Fisher, I was hoping-” he began, clenching his jaw and urging himself on, “will you allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow evening? If you’re free of course,” he added in a rush.

Her face lit up and the smile she gave him took his breath away.

“I’d be delighted Jack! I have no other plans,” she assured him.

“Good! Good,” he replied, trying to contain his own happiness at her enthusiastic response. “Shall I call for you at seven?”

“Perfect,” she replied.

Jack lips curled into a small smile as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets, rolling back on his heels. He inclined his head.

“Until then, Miss Fisher,” then turned and strode back to his office.

Rosie did not know what Jack had said to Miss Fisher. His low, rumbling tone made it impossible to overhear, but her response had been quite clear, and whatever had ‘delighted’ Phryne Fisher had clearly had a similar effect on Jack. He returned to his side of the desk and lifted the lid of the picnic basket, peering inside, a small smile on his lips. Rosie wasn’t sure he even remembered she was there. She cleared her throat.

“As I was saying. Father is beside himself with remorse and highly ashamed.”

Jack nodded, but added nothing. He didn’t know what she expected him to say. As far as he was concerned, what her father had done was unforgivable. After a moment, when it became clear she was awaiting some kind of response, he said;

“Well, I’m sure you are a comfort to him and that he appreciated your visit, but I have rather a lot to get on with right now.” gesturing at his desk in an attempt to encourage her out the door. He felt for her, but he had so much on his plate right now.

“Jack,” she continued, conspiratorially. “I know this may seem awful timing, but have you thought about the position of deputy commissioner?”

He was stunned. She couldn’t possibly be thinking of his career advancement now, could she? On further reflection, it really wasn’t all that surprising. This was a side of Rosie he remembered all to well.

“Rosie, I really haven’t the time nor inclination to think about that,” he said, looking down at the piles of paper on his desk. Rosie's voice rose slightly in frustration. 

"Oh, but you must!  Deputy Commissioner, Jack! Don’t be a fool. The position could be yours,” she said, then added, in a low, admonishing tone, “but, the men won't respect you if they think you're in thrall to _that woman_."

Jack looked up at her. His face its usual mask of control, only his eyes revealed a simmering anger.  

"Tread carefully, Rosie," he growled.

“This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. I hate to see you make a big mistake!" She continued, oblivious to his tone.

"Well then," he replied. "It's a very good thing my mistakes are no longer your concern." He crossed the room to stand by the doorway. It was a dismissal and she rose, defeated, from her seat.

"Good day Rosie, it was kind of you to stop by," he said, without warmth, as she left his office.


	2. Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie reflects on the past and recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how the show doesn't cast Rosie as a horrible person that Jack would be well rid of, and implies that they still care for each other. That said, I am eager to have her out of the picture so Jack and Phryne can move on!

Rosie Sanderson walked out of Jack’s office in a daze. Barely registering her surroundings, she was surprised when she found herself on the sidewalk outside the station. She’d known Jack a long time and had seen his many sides. Their marriage had been difficult and there had been plenty of strife. But the cold indifference with which he had just dismissed her was something new.

She remembered the first time she’d laid eyes on the handsome, young constable newly assigned to her father’s station. She’d decided immediately that she would pursue him. In the beginning it had been such fun. He was lively and intelligent and they had fallen in love. Then the war had come and taken him from her.

She marked his time away, praying for his safe return and when those prayers were answered she was overjoyed. That joy was short lived when she realized the man she loved had not truly returned to her. This was a different Jack Robinson. Withdrawn, angry and at times overwhelmed with sadness and grief. She tried to be patient, but she didn’t understand. He was home, safe and whole, it didn’t make sense.

She knew he tried. Taking her away on holiday, working hard to provide the life she wanted, but the spark seemed to have gone out of him. The only place he seemed comfortable was in his work.

When he began to rise in the ranks she was hopeful he would follow in her father’s footsteps to ever higher positions. Positions that would keep him off the streets, away from the dirty, dangerous work of constables and detectives. She tried to encourage him in that direction but he’d brush her off, saying it wasn’t what he wanted.

But what of her wants? Her needs? Would he never emerge from his sad state? Was she to be the wife of a low level police officer forever? The arguments increased and he withdrew further until it was no longer tenable and she’d gone to her sister.

At first he’d attempted to repair the rift, but once she made it clear she was not returning, he had respected her wishes. He took all the blame for the demise of their marriage on himself. And though she knew it was ungenerous of her, she took some pleasure in knowing that he felt he’d failed her and would now leave everything in her hands. He would never be the one to take steps to permanently dissolve their bond.

She had moved on, eventually accepting the attentions of Sydney Fletcher. He was good looking and wealthy and would give her the kind of life she had always wanted. In the end it was she who had asked for a divorce in order to begin again with Sydney.

Then came the first trouble with her father, when he’d been suspected in a suspicious death. She knew Jack would help if she asked. And he had, swiftly clearing her father’s name. It was the first time she’d been around him for any length of time in years and the Jack she saw now was markedly different than the man she’d left behind. The spark was back, along with the lively intelligence in his eyes.

Of course Rosie knew of Miss Phryne Fisher, and wondered briefly if Jack’s renewed spirit was in any way related to her. Her father had mentioned that the woman had been inserting herself into investigations and sure enough she had come buzzing around.

After seeing them together, she was reassured. When Rosie had entered the room where Jack and Miss Fisher were going over evidence, he’d seemed to flush and become flustered while introducing them. She was secretly pleased that she could still illicit that response in him. As for Miss Fisher, it appeared that Jack treated her in his usual polite manner, but did not seem overly affected by her.

Later, she wondered again about their relationship when she saw them together at a football match. She sat with Sydney and had turned to look at Jack, curious to know if he was affected by seeing her with her fiancé.

Jack was turned to speak to Miss Fisher and his face was in profile. She could see enough of it to know he was smiling. Not the half turned smirk he favored when he found something amusing, but a true smile that lit his face. Miss Fisher’s expression was even more alarming. It was full and open, with a broad smile and shining eyes. She looked completely enamored. Rosie had turned quickly back to the game in front of her, but the image lingered in her mind.

Then her life had fallen apart. Her father and Sydney, disgraced, imprisoned and likely headed to the gallows for unspeakable crimes. She had been undone, near hysterics when Jack had come to her rescue. He’d held her and comforted her. That night he’d escorted her home and stayed with her until she was calm enough to sleep. Surely he stilled cared for her.

When she’d awoken this morning, and the horrible realities returned to her mind, the thought of Jack and his consistent decency had been her only relief. She determined to see him. To let him know that she didn’t blame him for the downfall of her father and Sydney, and that she stilled believed in him and his potential.

Her plan had gone wrong and she didn’t fully understand why. For the second time in as many days, she had no idea where to go or what her future held.


	3. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne overhears Jack and Rosie.

Jack resisted the urge to slam the door behind Rosie and was only slightly surprised when, a moment later, Phryne walked through.  

“You’re still here,” he stated flatly.

“I was waiting for Dot,” she replied with an apologetic shrug.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough, she's not entirely wrong, Jack. "  

"About what?" He said. "Me being a fool?"

"Of course not! But she is right about the opportunities before you. They couldn’t hope for a better Deputy Commissioner. And if I, in any way- Phryne faltered.

He was surprised that she should worry herself with his reputation. There were those that talked behind his back and grumbled about his perceived indulgence of her, but he’d never let it concern him, why should she?

His eyes locked onto hers. She was so astonishingly lovely. The angry heat he’d felt at Rosie’s words transformed into a blaze that threatened to consume him. He was well aware of the opportunities before him and knew which one in particular he wished to pursue.

Phryne once again found herself off balance. She’d entered the station with such confidence and was quickly derailed by the site of Jack’s ex-wife, then brought round again by his invitation, only to plunge down again upon overhearing Rosie’s words. Now, Jack stood before her with such an intensity in his gaze that her stomach leapt to her throat. These whip-lashing emotions were worse than their ride on the Great Scenic Railway. She liked the way he was looking at her and felt herself growing warm under his gaze. She stepped nearer, closing the gap between them.

The sudden flash of heat in her eyes unmoored him. She'd moved closer, leading with her hips and coming within inches of him. He fought to keep his composure. Swallowing hard, he moved behind his desk, if only to put a physical barrier between them. He sat and shuffled at the papers, afraid to look at her again.

Feeling the need to bring things back to an even keel, Phryne moved around to his side of the desk and perched in her usual spot. She leaned across him, opened the basket, and began removing it’s contents to place before him.

“Let’s see. Ham, cheese and mustard pickle. Your favorite,” she said lightly, “and some of Dot’s famous scones.”

One by one she removed the items until finally, she pulled a cloth napkin from the basket and went to tuck it into his collar. He lifted his chin, allowing her access and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. She let her fingers graze his throat much like she had the the other day when helping him with his tie. She fought an urge to smooth a single, stray curl that had fallen across his forehead.

“There,” she sighed, placing her hand flat on his chest, over the napkin now tucked neatly below his chin. “Enjoy your lunch Inspector.” She smiled and stood to go, adding;

“Until tomorrow, then?”

“Until tomorrow,” he confirmed, returning her smile and watching as she walked from his office.

Jack found himself humming as he dug into the meal in front of him, feeling more optimistic about the future than he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The first date


	4. An Evening Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne looks forward to her date with Jack, letting her imagination run wild, and they step out together.

After leaving the station Phryne floated through the rest of the day in a fog of happy anticipation. In her bath that night she let her mind wander to a certain Detective Inspector.

She was alarmingly excited to be stepping out with Jack tomorrow. The closest they’d come before was when he had taken her to Luna Park to make good on a lost wager. It had been such fun. Just the two of them, together, no crime to solve. The football match had been similar. They’d attended the game together after the case was closed for no other reason than to be in each other’s company.

That day, he had looked at her in a way that made her heart skip several beats. He’d draped his scarf around her neck and pulled her slightly to him. She was sure that if they hadn’t been in a crowd he’d have kissed her then.

Later, in her bed, she let her imagination loose. She envisioned him looking at her again with heat in his gaze, but this time they would be alone and he would place his hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

She reached back in her memory to that stolen kiss. It had been so early in their relationship and so unexpected. She recalled the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue, hot and sweet in her mouth. She’d been aching for him to kiss her again and lately the wanting was nearly constant. She had never waited this long for a man.

She wanted his kiss, she wanted his touch, she wanted to feel his body pressed up against hers, his weight on top of her. She wanted skin on skin, his hands roaming all over, touching her in the most intimate places until she was reeling and panting with desire.

And then it would be his turn. She would use all of her considerable knowledge to drive him to new, unimagined heights. She longed to know his naked form, to run her hands over his firm body and to feel his desire for her solid and hot. With her hands and her mouth she would caress him until he fell into oblivion. She would make him forget he’d ever known another woman.

Then, finally, when he entered her, it would be such bliss. Both of them rejoicing in the long awaited joining of their bodies and they would rocket together into the night.

When she finally fell asleep she dreamed of him and woke feeling empty, her body pulsing with need. She knew she’d be unable to fall back to sleep and this time there was no baby around on which to lay the blame.

* * *

 

Constable Collins was pleasantly surprised when Inspector Robinson emerged from his office promptly at 5:30 and said he was heading home and that Hugh was free to do the same. It was true that their shift was over, but that had never mattered before and after recent events, Hugh had been sure it would be another late night. He picked up the phone to call Dotty. Hopefully it would still be possible to see his girl tonight.

Jack had similar thoughts on his mind. He hurried home, wanting some time to clean the day off before heading to collect Miss Fisher. He tried not to think about just how long it had been since he’d taken a woman out for an evening. It was ridiculous to be so nervous. Lately he’d spent more time with Miss Fisher than anyone else, except perhaps his constable. This was just another dinner, one of many they’d shared, he told himself. Even so, he couldn’t help feeling jittery as he made his way up the walk to her door.

Mr. Butler answered his knock, informed him that the lady was still upstairs and asked if he’d care to wait in the parlour. Before he could move from the entryway, she appeared on the landing.

“No, Mr. B, I’m ready!” she called brightly, coming down the stairs.

She wore a white, crushed velvet shift dress. It was sleeveless and fell loosely over her frame. Its free flowing appearance was deceptive. On closer inspection Jack saw that it clung to her curves in all the right places and swirled seductively around her legs, a few inches below the knee. Her lips were swathed in their usual ruby red lipstick, her black hair gleamed and from her ears green, dangling earrings swung, catching the light as she moved.

Jack smiled. He knew she was well aware of the impression she made descending the staircase. In fact he was quite sure that had been her intent. Mr. Butler evaporated soundlessly, as was his manner, and when Phryne reached the base of the stairs, they were alone.

“Good Evening Jack.”

“Miss Fisher,” Jack replied, reaching for her wrap.

“Please Jack, call me Phryne,” she said, throwing a look over her shoulder as he helped her with the wrap.

It was of luxurious, snow white fox fur. He wrapped it around her shoulders. Her clothes were always so sensual, Jack noted with vexation. They called out to be touched and not touching her was difficult enough. He allowed his hands to linger a bit longer than strictly necessary. She took note and leaned back slightly bringing her body closer to his. She loved the feel of his hands on her and it didn’t happen nearly enough for her liking. A brief touch when he helped her from a car, or at the small of her back as he ushered her from a room. Now he indulged them both by sliding his hands slowly over the curve of her shoulders and down along her arms, lightly brushing the bare skin where the wrap ended, before releasing her.

She stepped through the front door he held open and waited on the front step for him to join her. Once he was beside her, she linked her arm through his and pulled herself close against his side. The air around them crackled.

Jack was pleased at the ease with which the evening progressed. He wondered why he’d been so nervous. Yes, there was a definite energy between them, and currently it was more pronounced then ever, but they had always enjoyed one another’s company, why should tonight have been any different? He brought her to one of his favorite places. It wasn’t fancy or extravagant. It was comfortable, warm and inviting. He suspected that most men, when attempting to woo Phryne Fisher, would select very posh and elegant establishments. The thought had occurred, but would only have served to make him more self-conscious. Instead he’d brought her to a place he enjoyed and where felt comfortable.

It had been the right decision. He was at ease, the food was delicious and she seemed genuinely pleased with his choice. After dinner he bought her an ice cream and they walked along the pier talking. When it had grown quite dark, he took her home. As he walked her back up to her door, his nervousness returned and when she asked if he would come in for a nightcap he hesitated, glancing at his watch.

“It’s early Jack,” she said and walked ahead, leaving the door open and him little choice but to follow.


	5. A Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne in a familiar setting. Alone in her parlour.

Soon enough he found himself in a very familiar position. Leaning against her fireplace mantle, a glass in hand and Miss Phryne Fisher standing opposite him, setting his heart racing and his mind on high alert.

“How are things progressing at the station?” she asked casually. “Will the case against Sydney Fletcher hold up?”

“There are rumblings from some corners that would rather the secrets he’d collected not be revealed, so I’m afraid some things will get swept under the rug. But there is enough other evidence to hold him. He won’t be getting away.”

“It must be terribly difficult for Rosie,” she added, looking him directly in the eyes as if trying to gauge his reaction to her mention of his ex-wife’s name.

“I’m sure she and her sister will help each other through,” he stated firmly.

After the other morning he was resolved that his efforts to support Rosie were done and he was keen that Phryne know. She seemed pleased by his answer. She smiled and moved a bit closer to him. It wasn’t an obvious step forward; more a slight inclination of her body. He was so highly attuned to her every move that this minor shift had his breath coming faster as his eyes met hers, and he leaned closer himself.

“We don’t need to talk about this,” he said, “it’s been too nice an evening for that.”

“And one that I hope is not yet over,” she cocked an eyebrow and gave him a sly smile.

“No, not just yet,” he answered.

He raised a hand to her face, caressing her cheek. She shivered at his touch and watched as his gaze moved from her lips, down her body and back again. When he met her eyes, the warmth he saw in them was enough. His hand moved behind her head and twisted up into her hair. With his other hand firmly on her back, he pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his own. He felt her arms go around his neck as her body melted into his.

It was all too much. The softness of her mouth, the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. She filled his senses completely until there was nothing but her. He deepened the kiss, feeling her arms slide down his chest and under his jacket to circle his waist and and pull him against her. Feeling as though he might drown, he pulled his mouth from hers and tried to catch his breath. He didn’t want to release her yet and began feathering kisses down her neck. She arched her head back and sighed. He felt her breath hitch when his mouth reach the delicate hollow at the base of her throat.

Much as he wanted it, he didn’t dare go further, instead pulling back to look again into her beautiful blue eyes. They were dark and slightly unfocused with desire. It only made the heat in him grow. He cupped her face in his hands, gently tracing her lips with a thumb.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” His voice was dark and heavy with emotion.

“Tell me Inspector,” she said, taking his hands and leading him to the nearby chaise where she pressed him into the corner, seating herself so close she was nearly in his lap. “How long have you wanted to kiss me?”

A finger traced along his chest, following the line of his tie and then the buttons on his waistcoat.

“If I’m being honest,” he began. “I’d have to admit it first occurred to me on the Ballarat train.”

“So soon?” she said with a smile. “I thought you found me a nuisance.”

“You were,” he said. “Still are, but a surprisingly welcome one.”

With that he pressed another kiss on her. Her response was immediate and enthusiastic as she wound herself around him, urging him to deepen the kiss and pulling him closer with her hands in his hair. She loved the idea that she was messing up his perfectly kept locks. Whenever she had seen them out of place it had driven her to distraction.

What this man made her feel was without precedent and she found it exhilarating and terrifying in equal measure. She moved her mouth along his jaw, tracing its firm line. Her fingers went to his collar, loosening his tie and undoing the top button. She shifted her attention to his neck, teasing with her tongue and kissing until she heard him moan.

“What you do to me woman!” he exclaimed and felt her lips curve against his throat in a wicked grin.

“Oh, Jack,” she breathed. “I’m just getting started.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he said, pulling her up and trying to create a little distance between them. The way she had spoken his name had set his pulse racing.

“We should be careful. Someone could be walking into this room at any moment.”

“My staff know better than to show themselves tonight if they wish to remain in my employ,” she said. “Besides, sometimes I’ve had the impression they’ve wanted us to get on with things more than anyone.”

“Not more than anyone, Miss Fisher,” He replied, unadulterated longing in his eyes.

“If you are hoping to slow things down, you’d best not look at me like that!” she laughed.

She rose from the chaise to retrieve their forgotten drinks from the mantle. Placing the glass in his one hand, she lifted his other to drape around her shoulder as she curled in beside him once more, tucking her feet up under her and leaning into his chest. He was so warm and smelled so wonderful. She wanted to burrow deep inside him.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her, pulling her close. He’d always felt at ease in this room. Now, sitting here with her, nestled together, it felt like paradise. It was as he’d so often imagined, but hardly dared dream could be. They sat, entwined with each other, not saying a word but speaking volumes. Finally she broke the silence.

“I know you said we needn’t talk about it, and I don’t intend to bring the case up again. My concern is for you. How are you doing with all of it?” she inquired, quietly.

He knew what she was asking. George Sanderson had not only been his father-in-law but his mentor. He’d looked up to the man and had sought his approval. It’s always hard to discover that our heroes are mere mortals, but Sanderson had fallen so far in Jack’s esteem it had nearly broken his heart.

“It’s kind of you to be concerned,” He said sincerely. “I’ll admit, I am disillusioned, but I’ve seen enough of the vile things men do and can’t claim to be too surprised. I’m afraid I’ve become quite jaded.”

“I’ve no doubt you’ve seen more than your share of evil Jack, but I don’t believe for one moment that you’re jaded. Despite all you’ve seen, I know you still have faith that there is good in this world. There is a love for life and a joy in you that even your darkest moods cannot extinguish.”

He found himself unable to respond. He knew that any joy she saw in him was due almost completely to her. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close.

“Thank you, Phryne,” he said quietly. Trying to express his appreciation for so much more than just her kind words. She pulled herself from his embrace, looking up at him. The look of deep affection in his eyes stripped her bare.

“Oh, Jack,” she sighed, just before finding herself locked in a searing, passionate kiss.

Their relative positions made it difficult for her to get as close to him as she wanted. She leaned into him, but he was pressed against the back of the chaise and short of hiking up her skirt and straddling his lap she couldn’t see how to accomplish it.

He seemed to be suffering the same frustrations. He grasped her around her waist, pulling her across him so she was reclined atop his lap. One arm held her securely, keeping her from tumbling off, leaving the other hand free to roam over her. His hand moved with urgency as though trying to touch as much as possible in the shortest amount of time. Up from her waist to caress her small, firm breast then down again along her side and over her hip and thigh.

She shifted to press her chest firmly to his. She needed to feel him against her and hoped to free his other hand so it could join in caressing her with the same fire. Gripping her again, he lifted her and moved to lay her back against the cushion, rising up over her. He looked down at her, reclined beneath him. Sitting back briefly he quickly stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the floor before placing his hands on either side of her and lowering his body down onto hers, covering her lips in a kiss.

His tongue pushed impatiently into her mouth. She took it in, enjoying the taste of whiskey and the feel of their breath mingling. His weight on her was delicious. She arched up into him pressing against him and felt a tingling thrill as he thrust hard against her. She could feel him through the thin fabric of her dress and his desperation and desire had her intensely aroused. She met his thrusts, rocking her hips against him, increasing the pressure until she heard his anguished groan. She felt his body stiffen.

Going against what every atom in him was screaming, he pulled himself away from her.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have let it get this far.” He stood and turned away from her.

Phryne felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She sat up, leaning against the back of the chaise. She wanted to get up and go to him, wrap her arms around him and draw him back but she didn’t trust her legs to work properly just yet.

Instead she watched him. He had his back to her, breathing heavily and obviously trying to regain control. He finally spoke;

“I should be going.”

“You don’t have to leave,” she said quietly.

“I think I do,” he replied.

She sighed and stood up, smoothing her dress down around her and running her hands over her hair. She retrieved his jacket from the floor and brought it to him. He let her help him put it back on, then turned to face her. She noticed his lips were slightly swollen, his face flushed and his hair disheveled. She deciding she quite liked him looking so undone.

She laid a hand on the side of his face. She wanted desperately for him to stay, but she knew it would not be right to try to persuade him. He’d have to be the one to set their pace. She’d let him go this time.

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, wanting to remember the feel, the taste of him when she was alone in her bed. They linked arms as they walked slowly to the door. Once there he pulled her to him in a fierce embrace. He wasn’t sure he could leave her. He knew he didn’t want to and it was with great reluctance that he finally broke free. He stood with his hands resting on her hips as she smoothed the lapels of his suit coat.

The way she was appraising him told him he had best leave now or he might never get out the door. He let his hands dropped from her sides.

“Goodnight Phryne,” he said, grasping the door handle with one hand, but reaching back with the other to take the hand she had stretched out to him.

“Goodnight Jack,” she said, squeezing his hand tightly before releasing it again. “Thank you for a lovely evening. Oh! don’t forget this,” she added, pulling his hat from the rack and stepping forward to place it on his head.

She pulled it down slightly to tilt over one eye the way she liked to see it, and smiled. Jack returned her smile and walked out the door while he still had the willpower to do so.

She watched him go. Everything about it felt wrong. Jack had made it a few feet down the path when he heard her.

“Jack,” she called.

He stopped in his tracks and turned. She stood in the doorway. She took a few steps toward him. 

“Come to dinner tomorrow?” She asked. He smiled.

“I’d like that very much,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is short and contains some spoilers for season 3 episode 1. Do not read if you want to avoid them.


	6. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne look forward to their next date. Spoilers for S3 E1.

Jack checked his reflection in the office door glass and straightened his tie again. It was the first time he’d had the courage to wear it. It was bolder than his usual fare, patterned in bright blues and reds. When he’d spotted in the store, he’d thought of Phryne and had to buy it. All day long his hands kept going to his throat to straighten the knot. Each time she had come to mind.

After leaving her house last night he had almost turned back. Then all night long his arms had ached to hold her. He lay in bed, feeling frustrated and unable to sleep. His mind kept returning to her parlour. Remembering how it felt to kiss her and touch her. He wanted to move his hands over her again, but imagined feeling her soft, warm skin rather than the smooth velvet of the dress.

He barely recognized the man that had pushed her down and pressed on top of her. It was as though his body had acted of it’s own accord, ignoring any messages from his mind. In fact, there had been a complete disconnect. He’d been all sensation and no sense.

When his brain finally registered that he was laying on top of her, between her thighs, thrusting hard against her, he was shocked into reality and pulled himself off her. He’d been embarrassed, afraid he’d horrified her and had needed time before he could look at her again. But when he did, she did not look scandalized. She’d come to him and kissed him sweetly. His emotions were rocketing all over and he’d felt very unsteady. He had needed to get out of her home before losing all reason.

The next minutes had passed in a dizzying haze of all things Phryne. Her smile, her eyes, the feel of her against him in one last embrace. Then she’d called to him and invited him back the next night. He’d thought of nothing else all day and the day had been unending.

 

* * *

 

Phryne bustled around the dining room, making sure everything was perfect. Mr. Butler stood nearby, ready to lend assistance if needed. His mistress was especially fidgety tonight, her excitement palpable.

Inspector Robinson had been to dinner many times before but tonight was clearly different. Miss Fisher had requested a formal table setting and she had dressed with even more care than usual. She looked magnificent in a black, shimmering evening gown. In her hair she wore an elaborate fascinator adorned with feathers. And her demeanor was, well, it could best be described as giddy.

Mr. Butler cared greatly for Miss Fisher and he liked the Inspector very much as well. As far as he was concerned, this new development was a welcome one. He watched in pleased amusement as Miss Fisher lit the candles on the table. The five stem candelabra was fitted with brand new, elegant white tapers. The room was positively ablaze.

Phryne hovered near the foyer. Moving from room to room but never straying far. When the knock came she flew to the door, flung it open and in an involuntary, excited utterance breathed, “Jack!”

Upon seeing who was standing there, her heart hit the pavement like a stone. This would ruin everything.

**Author's Note:**

> While I await the arrival of my Season 3 DVDs, I'm re-watching some of my favorite episodes from the earlier seasons and had to write this little addendum between 2 and 3.


End file.
